


Crepuscule

by nomadingburn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomadingburn/pseuds/nomadingburn
Summary: Chuuya doesn't remember how he got there, but one thing he knows is that he is now alone in another world. At least, he thinks he's the only one.
Relationships: Dazai Osamu & Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Comments: 56
Kudos: 240
Collections: Nomad's Crossover Collection





	1. Lost Little Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Bungou Stray Dogs or Shingeki no Kyojin. I just happened to think of a plot again. Also please be kind; this is unbeta'd work.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Vast, empty space. That was how Chuuya described his surroundings at the time. He couldn't remember how he ended there, but for his presence to be there must only mean that the enemy has compromised him and his team. For an executive to be trapped, it only made sense that the opponent was smarter than they've expected. What it means for the team however means they've been rendered weak without his command. Mori wouldn't like this, but the matter at hand is that Nakahara Chuuya cannot escape. 

He shouted, screamed his throat raw, sought an escape from the white, barren expanse but it did nothing. No one heard him, no one saw him, no one found him. Chuuya then looked at his watch to check the time but it wasn't moving at all. Suddenly, as if by chance, the hands of the clock moved counter clockwise and fast, then faster until his surroundings showed him how he was above the Earth itself. He could see how the land transformed from above, watching the islands and continents gather together to form a big piece. It was a marvelous sight, but not for long as the clock has stopped and Chuuya began to fall from the sky. He tried to use his Ability but it seemed that he cannot use it, and here he will die. 

Chuuya closed his eyes tight, bracing himself for the impact as he fell further and then in a nick of time, it worked. He was floating a few feet from the ground, thankfully, but as soon as he deactivated his Ability, he noticed that he landed on a wide land. There's few trees standing, each far apart and it felt like no human life can be found. For him, there's no time to explore, that he needs to go back to Yokohama as soon as possible. He made himself hover above the trees, to see what could be beyond the lands. 

Walls. 

He saw walls that stood high, higher than he ever imagined. It seemed there's a city behind those walls, but never in his travels has he seen something like it. The walls looked like it stood for centuries, and over fifty meters high. 

When he had enough observation, Chuuya looked behind him and saw a large forest. As it is, he exhausted himself with using his Ability on landing as he put his all to stop himself from crashing so taking shelter in the forest became a sound idea to his tired mind. Usually he's stronger than this but it couldn't be helped. He planned to go inside the city, to find a way back. Flying over the city would raise suspicion so he canceled it out in his head. Walking by foot would take much longer to reach the walled city but worth it in the end. If only he had his motorcycle, that would be great and faster way to go. 

Idly, he thought that his case might be another trap like the book, but how he came to this world was weird enough. His watch acted weird as well before he fell, but now it seemed like it was working just fine. 

As he hovered his way to the forest, he perched on the nearest sturdy branch and settled down. He wondered what happened to his subordinates, whether they were separated like he was. If then, they would likely not survive the impact and die instantly. He was worried, and he couldn't take the thought out of his head. For many years he managed to lead his men and execute missions without fail. Maybe he got too confident and that was his mistake. If Dazai were here, he would likely insult him and his ethics again. How his mind wandered to the bandaged bastard, he didn't know. It was a passing thought and right now he needed encouragement, not distractions.

His stomach rumbled, indicating how hungry he was. Chuuya looked at the time, seeing that it was five thirty nine already. He can't go to the city on foot and hungry as it is, so he chose to yield. For now. He had to think of a way to get there faster. On another hand, something in him tells him that he was not anywhere familiar, or ordinary. His instincts suddenly jumpstarted, sensing danger in the forest as he heard loud thumps. He began to move from a tree to another, towards the source of the sound and found an unbelievable sight; there were giant naked humans varying in height, all moving without aim. He doesn't know what to do with this information except conclude that he indeed might not be in the world he knew.  
  
And then, as if something tipped off the giants, they suddenly began to move fast and towards him. Chuuya used his Ability to get away from the giants as soon as he can. Something was off with these...giants, but since they're advancing, all he could do is float away. If they were indeed dangerous, then he should, at all costs, avoid getting caught by any of them. One of them jumped so high, it almost reached him with mouth opening wide and snapping shut. _Did....did that giant just tried to eat him?!?_ His gut didn't like this, being hungry and chased. Chuuya gritted his teeth and decided to just try crushing these giants with gravity. The giants glowed red, and it didn't take long for them to be crushed into nothing.

Chuuya now understood the reason behind the walled city; it's to protect the people from the giants. He would be surprised if someone does come out of the city. Somehow it didn't sit well with him that he has to sneak his way in. "There should be another way..." he said to himself, throwing a branch at the bonfire he made. 

The sun is setting and he was fortunate to find that there was at least animals nearby to hunt. He caught a couple of hares and roasted them over the fire which was enough to fill his stomach. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he was all alone. It was getting to him, thinking about how the things are going without him and how people are coping with losing him. He never intended to leave them, but he was left with no choice. Maybe Mori is assigning a new executive. Maybe he sent out a squad to find him, or maybe not. It was hard to tell, but Chuuya decided to trust his boss on things like this. They will find him or he will find his way back.

For the meantime, he will sleep upon the highest branch of the giant tree and take things from there. Heaven knows the monstrous giants might attack at night and eat him. He can't die now, he has things to do. His mind drifted to Kouyou. Does she miss him? Is she making a move to find him? Or is she waiting for orders? He kept thinking about these things until he fell asleep, the abyss of thoughts lulling him deep. 


	2. Not Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh thank for 150+ hits qwq

The morning came and Chuuya began to scour beyond the forest, hovering over the trees and giants. He figured that while he can use his Ability to float overhead, he could stay low outside the forest until he reaches the wall. He didn't want to attract unwanted attention, more so the giants following him to where he was going. Even if he's powerful enough to eliminate them, it wouldn't bode well if someone sees him using For the Tainted Sorrow. _'Think, Chuuya...'_ he thought to himself, _'What would the stupid vagabond do in a situation like this?'_

His mind flashed back to the time he and Dazai were discussing an isolation situation. _"If you find yourself alone in an unfamiliar territory, gather all the information you can. Stay low profile and assess whether it is safe or dangerous,"_ Dazai in his memory spoke as he twirled the gun with his finger. _"Familiarize yourself with pathways and people, that way you can assure that you're not lost."_

"But the thing is I'm already doing that!" Chuuya screamed angrily. "I'm not in an ordinary situation either, stupid mackerel!" 

Sure, his estranged partner isn't there but the very thought of him infuriates him in ways more than one. The mere presence in his mind makes him want to blow something up to pieces. Why is he even thinking about him now? He can do this on his own. 

It didn't take him long to reach the base of the walls, and he made sure that there's no guards above. Good. He took this opportunity to use the gravity to enhance his speed, making it hard for anyone to see him as he went over and down.

The hard part was over, which meant it's time to switch to stealth and learning more about the city itself. Blending in was easy and so was attaining the money. Stealing from the nobles were the least of his problems and in time, he decided to dress like the lower class. 

He soon learned that the giants were called Titans and the only other thing keeping the people safe other than the walls are the soldiers. The factions are divided into three groups; Military Police, Garrison and Survey Corps. His interest towards the Survey Corps grew as they were assigned to scout and research more about Titans. The news going around is that they found someone who can transform into a Titan, siding with the humans which was unheard of before until now. 

Biting into the bread he got from the rations, Chuuya mulled about his current situation. He can just continue to live as a normal human and ignore the government's dire need for more soldiers. After all, he was from another world and putting his nose into this affair might solidify his placement into permanence. He isn't going to stay per se, but seeing these people struggling to survive within the closed walls made him want to fight and face the enemy. To seek the truth and win.

Chuuya decides to give it more thought and prepare for any other possibilities. It's too soon to make decisions, and waiting for some kind of a miracle is on the table as well. He cannot rule out the possibility that a squad might come for him and take him home. 

Chuuya had hope.

For the first time in a long while, he looked up to the sky and saw millions of stars above, something that he's never seen before. All looked like sparkling jewels, twinkling for everyone to see. "I wish Ane-san could see this," he whispered to the wind.

The humankind must not be damned after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think!


	3. Found or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuuya finds someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We reached 240+ hits, will you look at that o2o 
> 
> For anyone wondering, Chuuya landed within Wall Maria, near the Titan Forest in Chapter 1. He went to Trost in Chapter 2.  
> These events occurred just before Female Titan Arc. There will be canon divergence in this chapter.
> 
> Thank you for your support, I will continue writing more ^^

Days passed by and Chuuya is getting frustrated. Apparently, books having information about outside world are considered illegal, which made his research harder. What lies outside the walls other than Titans that it prohibits people from going outside? Just then, it made sense to him. Of course they would put up the countermeasure. That way, no one would desire to go out. Some people had advised him to join the Training Corps if he wants to learn more about Titans, but personally he doesn't want to be a dog of military. He wants to have freedom as much as possible. Even with the knowledge that lies, to bet on any of the factions is a high risk to be exposed. He intends to keep his Ability hidden unless extremely necessary.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Chuuya spots something unmistakably _green_ and it made him wary enough to put up the hood of his brown coat. He knows that green bolo tie anywhere, it had to be _his_ and the cloaked person wearing it had to be _him._ Nothing is outlandish anymore with Dazai because he's a variable and an important one. This could mean the mackerel was just as trapped as he is within the walls and maybe, just maybe, they could work out a way back. His mind internally debates because this is Dazai and he will definitely be insufferable, but the more he thought about it, the further 'Dazai' went which alarmed Chuuya. He had to catch him, or else he might not see him again for a long time so he followed the cloaked figure.

As the person went into an alley, Chuuya hurried and noticed that somebody is tailing him as well. He looked above and saw another one at the roof, holding a rifle with the intent to shoot and soon. _'Fuck, this is going to be annoying,'_ he thought as he rounded the corner, hearing the guns firing and used Tainted Sorrow to stop the bullets from hitting him. He turned the bullets forward and kicked it back to the source, succeeding in hitting the assailants. Chuuya looked back and began to exhale. "You scheming bastard, _what was that?_ Can't you keep low profile and not have anyone targeting you? What did you even do this time, stupid Da..." he went on until he was faced with someone who is _definitely not the mackerel;_ a blonde haired man with striking blue eyes, wearing the green bolo tie and the familiar military uniform with the Survey Corps symbol. "...zai."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about. Who are you?" the man spoke.

Fuck, he fucked up. He got too caught up with the idea that Dazai might be here that he didn't factor in the possibility that he was not in fact following Dazai, but rather someone else. "Sorry, I mistook you for someone else," Chuuya gritted his teeth. "Forget what you saw." He began to walk out of the alley when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on, I want to talk."

Chuuya's entire body began to glow red, infecting the hand touching him until the man too is covered in red. The stranger found himself unable to move, trying to fight the force that was making him kneel to the ground, the earth crumbling beneath his boots.

**"There's nothing to talk about."** Chuuya said as he walked away, leaving the man alone in the alley. He then ran as fast as he could, not caring if he bumped against the people along the way. That was dangerous, he could have been caught by the Survey Corps. It was the last thing he wanted to happen.

* * *

  
"Hanji, Levi... you two saw it too, didn't you?" Erwin asked while trying to stand up, still shaken by the force that brought him down. It was terrifying, whatever it was. He was so sure he saw the bullets _stop_ for a moment before they were kicked back. 

Both of them dropped down in the alley using their gears, assisting him in standing.

"I've never seen anyone kick some goddamn bullets and not get injured in the process." Levi swore under his breath. "At the very least, he should have bled in those shoes. You should be enough to stop him."

Hanji couldn't contain her excitement, almost wanting to ask the commander an array of questions. "That was defying so many things we know! How can you let him get away?! He's a valuable specimen!"   
  
_"I couldn't stop him,"_ Erwin replied, mind racing with the thoughts going around and trying to make sense of what he just experienced. "Something strong forced me down."

They have expected the ambush, but what they didn't count for is a total stranger saving Erwin. They wanted to catch the people responsible for this, but now they can't because they're dead. This is something new, something unknown and they can't stop there. Whoever the redhead is, he's suspicious and they must find him again.  
  
"We'll talk about this later. We have to move the cadets to the headquarters." Erwin said with a confident gait, sparing one last look at the small crater he left on the ground before they all went out of the alleyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone is targeting Erwin, but who are they? IDK yet either but we'll find out in later in future chapters!
> 
> Please tell me what you think and comment quq


	4. Advance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Survey Corps wants to unravel the mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We reached 400+ hits!!! I can't believe it! 
> 
> And for that, I give you a new chapter! I hope y'all would like it!
> 
> Special thanks to MY BESTFRIEND XAVIER WHO BETA'D THIS CHAPTER! I CAN'T EXPRESS HOW MUCH I WANNA THANK YOU!!! SO THANK YOU!!!!!!!!

As soon as the door closed, Hanji practically dances in celebration. "We have a new discovery! And this time it's different!"

"Stop jumping around, you lunatic. We don't even have him yet," Levi grumbles. "And he might be an enemy. There's no reason to rule that out." 

Erwin mulls over what just happened in Trost. Not only did they fail to learn who is targeting him but they also had a strange encounter with a redhead who can somehow control certain objects or people, which should be impossible. It violates the laws as they knew them, as Hanji said. Somehow he gets the feeling that this person is important, that they cannot ignore him or any of the events that have transpired. He has to think of a way to get to this person, and a plan is already forming in his mind. 

Someone knocks on the door and a familiar voice makes the person known: "Moblit Berner, Sir." 

"Come in." Erwin spoke and watched the soldier obeyed. "I want you to draw someone for me and make a few copies. Can you do it?" He asks as he put out five papers on the table. 

"Yes, sir." 

Hanji is suddenly struck with curiosity about what the Commander has in mind. "What exactly are you planning?" 

Erwin begins to explain. 

* * *

  
"Corporal, who is this?" Petra queries as she approaches him, looking at the paper, with an unknown face etched on it, that she's holding. 

"Who knows." Levi replies. "But he's important enough to have our squad be sent out to find him even with the expedition still being planned out." 

Petra and the others come to the conclusion that this is a crucial mission. If they were sent out to find this person then it means the commander wants to find him as soon as possible. The thing is...Trost is a big district. Surely neither the corporal nor the commander expect to find him in just a few days. Something is off with this, they just know it. If the corporal doesn't know the identity of who they're looking for, maybe this is another suspect. For the killings of Sawney and Bean, or for another matter entirely. They want to know what's truly going on. 

Erwin had strictly ordered for them to ask around and stay grounded for this mission. That in itself is suspicious, because they were expecting to have a manhunt. What could be the main objective if it weren't so?

As if by chance, Erd happens to see a glimpse of red hair among the crowd. "Sir, could that be..."

Levi's eyes widen for a moment, then he immediately starts running in the direction Erd had pointed. "Quick, he's getting away!"

  
The stranger is short and agile, just like the corporal. They follow him into an alleyway and watch him go from one ledge to another, making his way up past a high wall which should be impossible but, seemingly, isn't. All of them are forced to use their gears to keep up with his inhumane pace, going after him as fast as they can. Eventually they managed to corner him in a dead end, costing them a good half of their gas cans. Is this what it means to find one of the strongest? What if they're facing a titan shifter?

Everyone is on their guard except for Levi who orders them to stand down. The stranger is still wary of them judging by the expression on his face. 

"We mean no harm," Levi starts, "We just want to get hold of the one who saved our Commander. He said he wants to reward you." 

Petra and the others tried to hide their surprise but failed, because out of all the reasons for them to chase this man,that had never been amongst their guesses. They lower their raised blades and place them back in their containers. All of the sudden, the stranger laughed out loud. 

"That was the funniest joke you've ever told me," the redhead says as he calms down. "I'm telling you right now, it was an accident. I never meant to save him."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Levi asks.

"I've mistaken him for someone I know, that's all." 

"Regardless," Levi insists, "We want you to come with us."  
  
The stranger seems to think about the offer, then smiles. 

"Alright, I'll come with you on one condition," he says as he straightens up. "I want absolute confidentiality of whatever I have to say to your commander." 

Levi glares at him, not liking the condition one bit. "Fine, but don't expect me to like you." 

"You don't need to like me to trust me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt down these past few days trying to move forward with writing, had writer's block until I came up with moving towards a different perspective as an introduction to the characters in AOT. I'll change back to Chuuya's pov in the next chapter ^^ 
> 
> Again, please comment what you think about my fic! I love to read about your thoughts on this!


	5. Taken Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persuasion is out of Chuuya's bounds, but he doesn't approve of what is going to be laid down for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 700 HITS!!! THANK YOU GUYS FOR SO MUCH SUPPORT!!!
> 
> This made me so happy! Even though my laptop's broken at the moment, I am pushing through this fic! Thank you for waiting for my update!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!

_'Riding a horse is way different from riding a bike,'_ Chuuya mused as he followed the leader. He noticed how the people around him looks as if everything is fine but he knew better than to be fooled by their relaxed demeanor. Their hands are tense, something he's seen before in his line of work. All of them are guarded, like they're expecting trouble to happen. He's surrounded by professionals and it made him feel somewhat relieved. Even if they're all no match with his prowess, it's an important thing to be with skilled people. The future holds unpredictable events, after all. 

"What's your name?" The ebony haired man asked out of the blue. 

"Chuuya Nakahara," he replied, not a bit surprised with the question. "I prefer for everyone to call me Chuuya. How about you?"

"Corporal Levi Ackerman." the man said stiffly. 

Chuuya snickered at that which garnered the ire of the people around him.

"What's so funny?" The woman demanded.

"I'm not a soldier so I don't need to answer to your ranks." 

"How dare you disrespect the corporal!" The seemingly old soldier with a similar cravat angrily blurted.

"Auruo!" Levi sternly warned.

Not a word was uttered after that. Shortly, they arrived at the hq which was an abandoned castle. Chuuya had seen relics like it on the internet but never up close and personal; he never had the time. He changed his awestruck expression to a serious one as soon as they arrived at what seemed to be an office. By the table was the man he saved, and Chuuya couldn't help but scowl at him. He can tell where this going just by the look on his face, and he will very well address it. 

Levi and his squad left, and with that confirmed that his condition of confidentiality was taken into consideration. 

Now that they're both alone, the blonde haired man introduced himself. "My name is Erwin Smith. I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance." 

"Cut the politeness crap, We're the only ones here," the redhead spat. "My name is Chuuya Nakahara. You can call me Chuuya."

"Very well, Chuuya," Erwin began, "I think we're going to be well acquainted in the future."

"Hah? I don't think you understand what position you are in, Mr. Smith," Chuuya scowled. "I know you want to know about my ability. You seek to make me a pawn on your chessboard, or am I reading this wrong?"

Erwin's eyebrows shot up at that. 

"So you do know."

Chuuya clicked his tongue in dismay. He knew this would be their plan, because Dazai would take an opportunity like this and utilize the knowledge immediately. "It's not that hard to predict once you get what you're looking for," Chuuya replied. "I'm telling you right now, I don't want to be a soldier."

"Why not? It will be a perfect excuse for you to be in here. It will make sense." Erwin elaborated. 

"Can't you get it through your skull that I don't want to be one?" Chuuya growled. "I will join your fight but only if I'm not a soldier." 

"What's the problem about joining with us? Are you an enemy of humanity?"

This, Chuuya hated more than anything. Being manipulated into doing something he doesn't want to do. It was enough that he was under his Boss' orders, he won't pledge his heart to something so collapsible as the Survey Corps. 

"I'm not joining as a soldier or else I will leave," Chuuya demanded. "You will find another way for me to be in this." 

"You seem confident in what you can do. How do you know you will get what you want?" Erwin said, knowing that him saying this will get a rise out of Chuuya.

"Listen to me, jackass. Only one person has pissed me off this much and you're becoming the second one on the list," he said angrily. "I'm confident I can be of use to your scouting regimen, I just know I can do things more than you would expect. But I will not be a dog of military and that's final."

Erwin seemed to give up on his idea there, sighing in disappointment. "I don't know how else I am going to explain your presence here."

Chuuya crossed his arms at that. "Get creative. You look like the type of person that could pull some strings, but you're also smart enough to be a commander."

"So you'll allow me to make up a story."

"Yeah, yeah, I don't care what you'll come up with." Chuuya then remembered to ask, "What year is it anyway?"

"It's year 850."

Chuuya cursed under his breath. That would mean he was sent so far back in time. He doesn't know what exactly is the ability of their opponent but he can deduce that part of it is time travel, a thing of fiction but it didn't matter; most Abilities are like that.

"Is something the matter?" Erwin asked. 

Chuuya shook his head. "It's none of your concern. Anyway, you want to hear out what my ability is. It's better for me to show you how it works." He touched the feather pen and ink bottle, watching them glow red and they floated as intended. As he set them down, the feather landed on the blank paper, creating inkblots while the ink bottle stood upright, then the glow faded.

"Does it have a limit?" 

"Not that I know of, no."

Erwin seemed to think more about it. 

"Well, let's talk about your reward first," he said, standing up and looking outside the window in a wistful manner. "What do you have in mind? Money? Societal standing in the walls?"

Chuuya clicked his tongue in disapproval. "It's not that deep. All I want is the best bottle of wine out there."

"Is that really all?"

"Now that you asked..."

* * *

"Hey, have you heard?" 

"About what?"

"There's a civilian here in the Survey Corps. Heard he was desperate for food so he sneaked into one of the wagons."

"What kind of fool would do that sort of thing?"

"Beats me but he sure would be Titan food in no time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I'm updating with my phone from now on which is a pain honestly. But it's gonna be okay because hopefully I can get it fixed ( even during this pandemic ). 
> 
> Also, Dazai's appearance will be pushed back to further chapters because of plot reasons. Stay safe as well everyone! Until next time!


	6. A New Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuuya observes and gets a few messages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I took quite a long while to write another chapter. I'm sorry for that, I really am. Grandma had covid and I have interacted last with her before she went to the hospital so it's possible that I have it too. I'm not feeling any symptoms yet so I might be asymptomatic or something. I haven't been tested yet ( it's expensive to get a swab test here ). Anyways, let's leave the bad news and go on with the good news, which is my update! This isn't exactly a long chapter, but I went ham on this one.
> 
> Hope you like this one!

The initial plan wasn't so bad. All Chuuya has to do is to keep sneaking some food to act like the part. The problem lies in how convincing he would have to be. Only three people know about his Ability as far as he knows ( Erwin told him so ) which means there's going to be room for individuality. No one would suspect a thing except for those who are wary of his presence. Word around is that someone killed the titans kept for experiment, and he would fit the suspicious description if he was acting as a soldier. Nevertheless, it's better to be careful. 

The redhead was exploring the garden when a new batch of soldiers had come down from their horses. He hides inside the stable and kept his ears close to hear the commencing conversation. 

"Did you say that Marco's dead?" Disbelief was present by the tone of the boy's voice.

"It seems that not everyone dies a dramatic death. We don't even know how he went down. He died alone, without anyone seeing or knowing."

"Marco..."

The recruits were then called to collect their uniforms. 

As he waited for them to all leave, Chuuya considered the amount of thought that went into deciding to join the Survey Corps. It must have taken a lot of courage to ignore one's fear of being devoured. He respects all of them deeply, but there's only so much to give a fuck about when there's a potential mole within their ranks. Erwin didn't need to tell him that they're dealing with this kind of problem; to him, it's obvious from the moment he heard about the slain titans. Someone doesn't want their secret to be known and something needs to be done. On the assumption that the commander knows how to deal with this, Chuuya will follow to see the plan through. 

That is, if he's to go with their next scouting mission. Not that he cared for rules, he can just tail them without using a horse. It didn't matter if it was daylight, people who might see him could pass him off as a mirage or hallucination. 

Right as he was about to leave the stables, a tall blonde man with a mustache and a beard approached him. "You're Chuuya, aren't you?" The man asked. Crap, that damned Commander probably have tattled on about him. Whether he was informed about his true nature or not, Chuuya has to play his act. So he ate the bread he's holding aggresively and stared like he dares the man to say something about it. The man didn't stand down at all, as if he was not intimidated by the action. "I understand that you're hungry, but you can't keep taking the soldier's rations. We only have enough for everybody." Good, he has no idea about his business. He keeps on eating and for a while he stopped to talk to the man. 

"How'd you know my name?" he asked.

"Levi's squad had talked about a rude redhead civilian named Chuuya, and I'm only guessing that it could be you. You're the only redhead civilian here," the man replied as if the sight of him was incredible. "And if they acknowledge your placement here, I'm not here to judge. Life must be so hard in Trost, but what drove you to come and steal rations from the soldiers here and not in the Capital?"

"It's not like I have a choice," Chuuya grumbled. He's on about spitting half-truths for the meantime. "I can't go back home so I'm stuck here instead."

The man's face was that of an understanding one. 

"Commander Erwin says he wants to talk to you, by the way."

Chuuya let out an irritated sigh. "And you only tell me this now? Why?" 

"I'd like to know you better. My name is Mike, Mike Zacharias. It's nice to meet you."

That doesn't make any sense. 

* * *

"What did you send me here for?" Chuuya asked exasperatedly. 

Levi threw his drawstring bag at him, earning him a scowling look.

"Something in there is making a noise and we want you to stop it." Erwin replied. 

That's weird, Chuuya thinks. His phone doesn't have a signal since there's no cell towers in this place. He's sure of it, and he checked before. But if his phone is making a noise...

Erwin and Levi watched him take out his phone from the bag, with curiosity and interest evident in their faces. 

Chuuya unlocked his phone and confirmed that there's a high signal. He then read the notifications. It's the goddamn mackerel. He feels like he shouldn't be surprised because it's Dazai, but still, how on earth did he contact him from this world?!? He wants answers and he deserves to hear them. 

Mackerel: Chiiiiiibiiii where r u

Mackerel: Im so booooored

That text should have not compelled him to be angry, but he was done with the whole crap about not being able to return back home. He furiously texted back, and sent the message. 

CALL ME RIGHT NOW, ASSHOLE

"What is that you're holding?" Erwin queried. 

"It's a cellphone," Chuuya replied. "A communication device."

"What do you mean, it's a communication device?" Levi asked, looking at the phone suspiciously. 

"This is used to talk to other people."

That seemed to get both of their attention. 

"How is it doing that?" 

"Look, I don't know the specifics, I just know it works like that! I can send messages and call anyone from my contacts!"

"Who are you talking to? Is it this 'Dazai' you've mistaken me for?"

Unfortunately, Mr. Eyebrows was spot on. 

"Yeah, unfortunately I'm talking to him."

The phone rang and Chuuya has never answered a call this fast. 

**"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"**

_"Woah hatrack, what's the problem? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"_

"Just fucking answer me! Don't fuck with me or I'll gut you like the fish you are!"

_"Sounds painful, I'll pass. You know I hate pain!"_

"That's exactly the point! Now tell me where you are!"

There was a long silence before an answer was given. 

_"Karanes District."_

That was a place Chuuya didn't recognize. But if it's a District, that means Dazai is in the walls too. He looked at the map on the table, trying to read all the written points. The writing is familiar until he realized that it's inverted katakana. He can read it. 

"Is this the Karanes District?" he asked Levi, pointing at the district on the east side of Wall Rose. 

"Yes."

And just like that, Chuuya managed to pinpoint Dazai's current location. This is going too well. 

Erwin looked at him with a meaningful gaze, and he didn't understood until Levi said, "He wants to talk to your friend."

"He's not my friend," Chuuya grumbled, but he turned to his phone. "Oi mackerel, someone wants to talk to you. His name is Erwin Smith. I'm putting you on loud speaker."

_"O~kay~"_

Erwin gives him a dubious look, which he doesn't really care for and proceeded to set his phone on speaker as he said and placed it down on the table. 

_"Hi hi! It's nice to meet you, Mr. Smith!"_

The soldiers looked very surprised to hear a voice coming from the device. 

"Likewise, Mr. Dazai."

_"Now, what business could you have with me?"_

"I just want to let you know that we will be bringing your...acquaintance with us at the upcoming expedition."

_"Did he make his own decision to come along with you?"_

"No."

_"Then isn't that kidnapping?"_

Chuuya then chided, "For the sake of the argument, mackerel, I saved his life and I was invited."

 _"If that's the case, what's the need to talk to me now? I'm not Chuuya's caretaker."_

"I want to let you know, just in case he doesn't make it back," Erwin replied. 

Dazai laughed on the other end of the line.

 _"He'll make it back, Mr. Smith. Can I please talk to him now? In private."_

Chuuya then took his phone and turned off the speaker, then went to the far side of the room.

_"What did you got yourself into, hatrack? I thought you hated the military?"_

"I do, but three of them know about my Ability." 

_"And that's a problem because...?"_

"Because they want to use it on their enemy! I am not one of them!" 

_"You do realize you can just say no, right?"_

"Easy for you to say," Chuuya gritted. "Enough about that, let's talk about how we're getting a signal." 

_"It's simple; the portal to our world is still open. Otherwise, we won't be getting signals from the cell towers."_

That made sense. Now the problem left is how they will find that portal. 

_"How did you get in here, Chuuya?"_

Chuuya remembered easily. "I fell out from the sky..." That would mean the portal is way high up. "Dammit, I don't know if I can reach that far. How about you, Dazai?"

 _"...I don't remember."_

Now that's a problem. Chuuya can't bring Dazai with him in the sky because Dazai will automatically cancel out his Ability. The other option left is to go on the portal Dazai went through. 

"Oi, Mackerel! Stay with me!" 

_"I'm fine, Chibi."_

Chuuya let out an exasperated sigh. 

"I'll tell you about the problem here, and we'll meet there at Karanes District. Sound good enough?" 

_"I don't know.... will you bring me souvenirs~?"_

"...fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what I said about Dazai being featured in later chapters, but this idea of them using the phones just can't leave my head until I wrote it. I just had fun writing this in the end.


	7. 57th Expedition part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuuya makes contact with his allies and Dazai makes his appearance. It goes well as one would expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive and covid-free. Grandma's not so lucky though. Bless her heart forever. 
> 
> Anyways, it's been forever. Two months and almost two weeks since I last updated? Yeah I'm so terrible at editing my own chapters. No I cannot bother my beta. Besides, when the rating goes E for Explicit, I am gonna go solo solo. -gross sobbing while singing Solo-

The first thing Chuuya did after his talk with Dazai was attempt to text his allies from Port Mafia. The Black Lizard, Akutagawa, Kouyou and even his boss Mori. He knew it would be be complicated to report later but it's important to make his presence known, that he's safe and in need of help to return. The messages were sent and an influx of texts had started to rush in his inbox. Then his phone started to ring; it's a call from Mori. Chuuya answered almost immediately.  
  
 _"Chuuya-kun, I'm glad you're safe."_  
  
"Thank you, boss. The problem I have at the moment is finding my way back and my last memories being missing before I was sent here."  
  
 _"That is a problem indeed, Chuuya-kun. How about I send Akutagawa-kun over to jog your memory? I think you'll need his help."_   
  
"No!" Chuuya blurted out suddenly, until he remembered who he was talking to. "No, sir. I'd rather give the report about the mission personally."  
  
 _"It troubles me that you cannot return as soon as possible, but no worry. I can handle a temporary loss but do keep in mind that I want you back in Port Mafia,"_ Mori said as if the situation is hardly affecting him. _"Take as long as you need."_   
  
That concerned Chuuya, truth be told. Mori is being lax with his disappearance, and he's sure he isn't going to really let this slide at all. A 'but' is coming from a mile a way, and he didn't want the condition to be a heavy punishment.   
  
_"Chuuya-kun--"_  
  
"I'll report everything that happened here, Boss!"   
  
The other end of the line was silent for a while that it disturbed him.   
  
_"There's no need to report about what's going on there, I'd like your report about your mission here,"_ Mori began. _"But if you want to, be my guest. I'm sure it has been pretty lonely over there."_   
  
Chuuya hesitated for a moment, and then he said, "Dazai...is here."   
  
He only hears a hum of approval.   
  
_"Oh? Is he now?"_   
  
"Yes. I just found him when he called to me."   
  
Why did he say that? Now his boss will know that he's still connected to him after all these years.  
  
 _"Very well,"_ Mori said in an amused tone. _"I suppose worrying won't do me any good. Though do consider calling Akutagawa-kun, he will find you on your orders. I wish you luck, Chuuya-kun-- Ah, no Elise-chan!"_  
  
More rustling was heard on the other end when the redhead saw on the screen that the call turned into a video call. Chuuya looked at the screen and saw Elise's pouting expression being too close to the camera along with his boss being powerless to cease the onslaught.  
  
 _"Chuuya-niichan! Where were you? It's been so long! Are you getting some sweets when you go home?"_ Elise asked without care.   
  
"I'm somewhere far away for now, and it will take me a while to return. Of course I will buy sweets for you when I get back," Chuuya replied with a fond countenance.   
  
_"You better! And I want to keep updates from there from now on, you hear me?"_  
  
 _"Elise-chan, please--"_  
  
 _"No, Rintarou! This is what I want, now go away!"_  
  
 _"But Elise-chan!"_  
  
 _"Bye bye, Chuuya-niichan! I hope to hear from you again!"_  
  
And then the call ended, just like that. Chuuya feels like he avoided walking into a dragon's mouth.

* * *

  
  
"So, are you done talking to your people?" Levi asked, leaning on the wall with arms crossed.  
  
Chuuya noticed how wary the other is about the whole ordeal, but it's not like he doesn't care about humanity and what will come of it. It's just he's meddling with the past and it's not exactly the most clear minded goal he has ever made. Whatever Levi is thinking about, it's probably cautionary and the best interest. "Mostly, yeah," he replied. "I let them know about my situation here. Anyways, I need directions on how to reach Karanes District. I already know you guys have your own agenda, I have mine."  
  
"How do we know you aren't going to foil Erwin's plans?" Levi is smart. There is a possibility that he may thwart all of the laid out plans and there's no denying that.  
  
"You don't. Tagging along is an option." Chuuya deadpanned.   
  
"If this Dazai is not a friend, then what is he to you?"  
  
Chuuya left the question unanswered, but in his mind he conjured up a thought.  
  
 _'...a trusted ally.'_  
  
The next day Chuuya leaves with the two soldiers, remembering the instructions on his phone on how to get to Dazai's location. He still struggles to ride a horse on his own, but it's nothing he can't remedy with practice. The speed is a problem that needs to get used to. If he's bound to go outside the walls, he's already expecting the pace to be fast, and there will be no time to slow down. His mind went to the ability that had sent him and Dazai in this world, trying to make sense of what it is exactly. Of course it was interesting to find an ability that could send people in the past but that remains only a possibility for now. Surely there's more to the ability than what alone it poses for. They all arrived at Karanes District by the noon, and soon enough, Chuuya found the inn where Dazai was staying at. He saw him waving his hand in greeting.  
  
"Hatrack!" Dazai greeted, his smiling face already grating on Chuuya's nerves. 

"Shut up, shitty Dazai!" Chuuya growled.

Dazai noticed that he has brought two companions, faces he was unfamiliar with. "Oh, so we got company huh?" he asked. 

"Yeah. You already talked with this man, Commander Erwin Smith," Chuuya gestured to the commander. "This one is Corporal Levi Ackerman." He gestured towards the corporal.

"Nice to meet you in person, Mr. Smith. And you as well, Mr. Ackerman."

"Your acquaintance doesn't respect authority, does he?" Levi asked Dazai.

"Oh, he does!" Dazai cheerfully replied. "Just not the military. He's picky like that." 

"Hey, I'm right here!"

Erwin scrutinized Dazai, as if he's trying to find something. "I don't see any resemblance of Mr. Dazai with me, so how did you mistake him for me?"

Surprise painted the brunet's face. "He did what?"

"It's the goddamn bolo tie." Chuuya's face reddened at embarrassment. "I dare you to say something about it, mackerel. I fucking dare you."

Dazai tried to hold in his laughter but he couldn't, erupting with giggles and holding his stomach. "Y-You couldn't tell turquoise and emerald apart? My bolo tie is turquoise, Chibi!"

Chuuya wanted to pummel Dazai's annoying face in, but he calmed himself and set aside his anger in order to have a conversation with the soldiers. 

Dazai gestured towards the inn he was staying at, expression carefree and void of harm. "Let's take this inside. I picked the thickest walls there could be," he said as he opened the door. 

* * *

  
"I suppose I don't know what you intend to do with Chuuya. Is it alright if you confide to me about it, Mr. Smith?" Dazai asked, choosing to sit on the edge of the bed. "I know I deserve at least that much if there's a chance that I will be losing him."   
  
"Dazai!"   
  
"You do," Erwin agreed. The corporal however has a conflicting thought written all over his face, but the blond stops him. "It's fine, Levi. We want him to stop something, in case we can't."  
  
"What's the casualty rate in your faction?"   
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Oh, my bad. I mean how much people do you lose every time you go outside."  
  
"...sixty percent in four years. We go on expeditions every month." Erwin replied.  
  
"That's a pretty big percentage." Dazai mused. "Now, may I propose something? The casualty rate can be lowered from sixty to ten percent."  
  
"Bullshit." Levi spat.  
  
"Now, now... "  
  
"Dazai, shut up for a second." Chuuya cut in. "He's right, it can happen but only as long as I'm there in your expedition."   
  
"Actually, you can have zero casualties, if you're really grinding for it." 

At this, both Erwin and Levi raised their eyebrows.  
  
"What the fuck, Dazai! That's a lot of work!" The redhead hissed.  
  
The brunet just gave him a shit eating grin. "But you can do it, Chuuya! You did it before, why can't you do it now?"   
  
"Is this true?" Erwin asked.  
  
"Yes, it's possible," Chuuya replied. "But I did not do it alone. I had the full cooperation of my people. You don't."

Erwin interjected, "Maybe we can make a compromise." 

"I'm not so sure about that, Erwin," Levi said, not hiding his suspicion at Chuuya. "You're a wild card. That makes it harder to conceal you." He then turns to Dazai, who doesn't look to be worried, not even a bit. "How are you going to deal with this? Tell me. I want answers."

Dazai scratches his head, but looks at Levi confidently.

"None of your men will die if you let our plan come together with yours. We don't need to know what you will do, but we do need your approval for this."  
  


* * *

  
"What was the point of revealing everything to them?"   
  
"Don't be salty, Chuuya. You wanted to save the humanity. That's all there is to it."   
  
"But what if they're not the only people left in the world?"   
  
"You know the answer to that."   
  
"I hate it when you're right. You know that, don't you?"   
  
"I know Chibi as much as Chibi knows me."   
  
"Quit calling me a fucking chibi, you stupid vagabond. Enjoy your fucking souvenirs."   
  
"Ahh, if only they have canned crab!"   
  
"Quit whining. Re run the plan again."   
  


* * *

The horses galloped like the wind, fast and strong as the Survey Corps made their way out of the east gate, with the Commander's battle cry of, "Advance!" resounding in everyone's ears. Chuuya, having trained for almost a month in riding a horse, kept pace with the man he met at the stables, Mike. The government was fine with sending out one civilian with them and likely would not care if more would be brought. It was something that pissed Chuuya off, because not even the mafia would treat their members as mere casualties. They had names, lives, family and loved ones. 

But what could he expect from those kind of people? 

Chuuya steeled his mind, recalling Dazai's plan instead to take his mind off the disturbing thought. 

_"You can't go on killing Titans on either side of the formation, so the solution left is to start with checking the perimeter from above to see where the first attack will be launched."_

Chuuya clicked his tongue, annoyed at the notion that he can't kill the Titans in both sides simultaneously, but he understands that it's for the sake of secrecy. 

As soon as Mike averted his eyes, Chuuya made himself lighter combined with jumps in the air to propel himself to the sky until he was no longer visible by the naked eye.

_"From there, you can choose where to go. You don't have to make a full round trip in the formation, just have enough time to follow until the scouts arrive at the Titan Forest."_

Chuuya immediately spots the horde of Titans coming from the far right side of the formation. The head count looks like twenty, more if he counts the smaller ones. He goes back to his horse, not caring if Mike saw him anymore.

"Nakahara, where were you?!? I thought you fell from your horse!" Mike exclaimed.

"What matters is that I'm here!" Chuuya shouted back. "Tell the forefront not to engage, not even the Aberrants! Go left!"

Mike looked so conflicted, knowing that he shouldn't be with the civilian but Erwin told him to do as this man says. Gritting his teeth, he maneuvered his horse to go faster and did as Chuuya said. 

Chuuya lifted the hood of his brown coat, hiding his face and proceeding to follow Mike and saw that the formation is moving away from the horde. Perfect. 

He goes towards the Titans, not sparing them a look as he easily crushed the Titans with gravity. For certain, many have seen that feat and will wonder for years, thinking of what just happened. Even Mike is surprised for a moment, but he soon came to his senses and went back to Chuuya's side. 

"Nakahara, did you see that?!?" 

"Sure. Titans imploded and were gone." 

"How can you be so calm about this???" 

"Because I'm concentrating on going around the formation. Are you with me?" 

Mike thought it through and decided to go with him, forcing himself to ignore how the Titans on the right flank keep on getting crushed by some kind of heavenly power. Was it the gods, finally taking pity on humanity? 

_"After that, you're on your own. You will be the judge of the situation they're handling and decide whether you act upon what you see."_

As the formation went unharmed, it travelled close to the Titan Forest; a familiar place to Chuuya. At this point, he already can tell how messy it's gonna be. He and Mike entered the forest, chasing after the carts and keeping up the pace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 1:45 am pls don't touch me but do leave comments thank
> 
> Edit: I made a discord server, feel free to join https://discord.gg/xWScsmcrq8

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think by writing comments! Thank you for reading!


End file.
